


Foreign Sensations

by DisabledWorm



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Breasts, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Lemon, Love, Magical Healing Cock, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledWorm/pseuds/DisabledWorm
Summary: FRUITS BASKET CANONYuki Sohma is in college now and his girlfriend, Machi Kuragi has been busy with work, so this hasn't left much alone time for them. But once Christmas break starts and Machi comes to visit, that will quickly change.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Foreign Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: LEMON  
> The world needs more Yuki and Machi fanfiction.  
> My first ever fanfiction story and it's a lemon. I hope you like it.  
> This is a given but I don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki Sohma had graduated a little over a year ago and was in his first year of college, studying to earn his degree in English Literature and Astrology to become a professor. He was an adult now and always seemed to be busy with classes, studying, and working at his part time job as a librarian not far from his small house. He was at the point now of being mentally exhausted and worn out all the time. Luckily though, Christmas break started tomorrow and it couldn't have come at a better time. Not only was he ready for a break but he would be seeing his girlfriend for the first time in three months. It might not seem so long for a couple to be apart for some people, but for Yuki and Machi it was far too long. They wouldn't normally be apart for this long, usually seeing each other every two weeks, but with Yuki busy with school and work, and Machi working two jobs now, it was hard to find the time. She would be coming over tonight to stay with him during the two-week period, using some vacation time herself that she'd earned at both jobs.  
Classes were all cut short today so Yuki headed home asap to make sure the house looked presentable. At least he didn't have to worry about the place looking spotless because Machi still didn't like perfectionism, although she wasn't going into fits destroying things anymore.  
He was doing the dishes and frequently checking the time on his wrist watch, anticipating her arrival. It was 5:15.  
She should be here in about 15 minutes', he thought. As he dried the dishes he let his mind wander as it often did. And usually his mind wandered to Machi. He remembered the last time he saw her, how all her hair was down, the long sleeve shirt and knee length skirt she had worn, even her black flats she was wearing. He had thought about her a lot, picturing her in that last outfit he'd seen her in. It was modest, as she always dressed, but even having most of her skin covered didn't stop his mind from wandering. He would find himself thinking about her in that outfit and then thinking about taking her out of it. Thinking about how soft her skin would be, touching every curve of her body. He thought about her breasts and how they would feel in his hands, her soft lips, and wanting to taste her again. It never took long before he could feel the tightness in his pants. It seemed like here lately he had been thinking about her very often and relieving himself soon after. In fact, it didn't take long at all anymore when thinking about her for him to get hard. He would hold his rod in his hand and stroke it firmly, either picturing Machi's mouth on it or her sitting on it. It never took long before he would cum, afterwards feeling a little embarrassed.  
This evening wasn't much different, considering his mind was wandering again, but once he realized he was getting hard he tried to think of other things. They hadn't had sex yet. All they had done was kiss, with some occasional groping involved. Being a gentleman, he wanted to wait till Machi was ready.  
Yuki jumped slightly when he heard a gentle knock on the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. There stood Machi, who began smiling as soon as she saw him. They wrapped their arms around each other.  
"Machi", he said. "I'm so happy you're here."  
"Me too", she said sweetly. With his hand on her back, he led her into the livingroom.  
"How was your drive?"  
"Not too bad, considering it's almost a holiday."  
She took off her coat to reveal herself wearing a thin, light purple sweater and a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees. Her legs exposed, not wearing tights, unlike last time. He could also slightly see the outline of her bra. He looked away suddenly.  
"Are you hungry?", he asked.  
"Yes", she said with a smile.  
Yuki had made spaghetti. He had made it a few times and even though he wasn't much of a cook, he found it to be a dish even he couldn't screw up.  
They ate dinner together at the table, talking and enjoying spending time together again. After dinner they went to the couch, sitting close. Machi was a bit on edge seeing him again. She missed him, and would often find herself lost in thought about him. She had planned her outfit out thoughtfully, daring to show a little more skin. Hoping Yuki would touch her a little more this time, she decided to have her legs uncovered. And she knew that her sweater showed the outline of her bra.  
"I'm so happy to be here with you", she said. "It feels like it's been forever. "  
"It does." He gazed into her brown eyes.  
Her hand moved to his leg. He swallowed as she began to inch her face towards his. His lips met hers halfway as his hand moved to touch her thigh. His lips were strong but soft, and his hand on her thigh sent a shiver down her spine.  
At first their kisses were gentle and sweet, but within a minute they became more passionate and rough. Soft moans coming from both of them, and Yuki's hand began to slide up her skirt, his other on the back of her neck. Machi had never seen this side of him before. He was becoming bolder and a little aggressive. She was excited. His fingers dug into her thigh as his tongue made it's way into her mouth. She could feel herself getting wet and her heartbeat quickening.  
Suddenly Yuki pulled away, both of them out of breath. He didn't know what came over him but he wasn't going to stop unless she told him to. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap, straddling him. Machi could feel the huge bulge in his pants. She decided to remove his belt. Her hands were slightly shaking with nervousness. When she managed to get it off, Yuki pulled her sweater off over her head. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock, making it throb. She unbuttoned his shirt and his hands began to wander. With one hand on her lower back keeping her balanced, his other one slipped up her skirt and started rubbing her over her panties. Machi gasped, overwhelmed by his fingers. His other hand swiftly unhooked her bra. She was surprised. She never knew just how erotic the simple action of a man taking off her bra would be. Yuki grabbed her breasts with both hands and she whimpered. He popped one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking. Machi's head went back, her back arching involuntarily. She moaned. His hands were gripping her waist tightly. When he finished sucking the first nipple he moved to the other one, trying to fit as much of her breast in his mouth as he could. She started unbuttoning his pants, although he was making it hard for her to concentrate. He let go of her nipple as she unzipped his jeans. As soon as she did so his dick flung out, up and alert. She gasped, staring at it. He was so big. Yuki slipped a finger inside her. She moaned, louder this time. It felt so good. He saw that she liked it so he added another finger.  
"You're so wet", he groaned. At this point Machi could hardly keep herself together. She threw her hand over her mouth to try and suppress her whimpers. Yuki slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed her hand, pulling it from her face.  
"Don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear it", he said, looking into her eyes. He licked his fingers to get a taste of her, still keeping his eyes on hers. She felt her face grow hotter. She'd never blushed so hard.  
With her still sitting on his lap, Yuki grabbed her hips, pulling her up. He gripped both sides of her underwear and ripped them off her. Machi squealed in surprise. He then placed his girth against her entrance that was soaked and begging him to come inside. She gripped his wide shoulders and began to rub herself against it without even thinking. He groaned.  
"Oh, Machi, you're so beautiful."  
'What's wrong with me?' she thought. She felt as if she couldn't control herself. She could feel her pussy drooling down her inner thighs. The ache she felt between her thighs was something only Yuki could take care of.  
"Oh, Yuki", she whimpered. "Please, take me. I don't think I can stand it much longer."  
He grabbed her face, jamming his lips to hers. As they kissed, he slid his hands down to her hips again. He pulled her down, his dick pushing it's way inside. She tried to suppress her scream but it was just too much. He pushed her down all the way, both of them moaning. Yuki stayed still, letting her adjust to his length and thick size. They sat like that, panting.  
It hurt but it also eased some of the ache inside of her, but after a minute it wasn't enough. She slowly pushed herself back up, letting his manhood slide almost all the way out of her.  
"Mhmm", Yuki moaned rather roughly.  
She bit her lip and dropped back down his pole, faster this time.  
"Ohh!", she cried.  
He hit a spot inside her that had never been touched before, and she wanted him to hit it again. It was as if Yuki had read her mind because he grabbed her ass, lifting her up and slamming her back down. Machi screamed and arched her back. With her tits bouncing in his face, he took the opportunity to take one into his mouth again. He sucked on her now hard, pink nipples.  
She was overwhelmed with all of these new sensations, but she wasn't the only one.  
Yuki was hard as a rock. Machi was not only soft on the outside but soft on the inside. He felt overheated already. He knew he loved Machi but this feeling that was overcoming his mind and traveling directly to his crotch was different. It was lust.  
"Oh, fuck, Machi! You feel so good!"  
Machi had almost not even heard him. All she could think about was how hot he felt inside her and that if he kept hitting that same spot she was going to explode. She was bouncing up and down on him faster now, gasping and moaning everytime she went down.  
She could feel that strong sensation building up inside her. A tear from the pleasure was running down her cheek. She started feeling a little dizzy and her vision slightly blurred as Yuki hit that spot again, making her climax. She let out a scream but with Yuki still bouncing her on his cock, she found it hard to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt a hot fluid flood her womb, as he came hard. His fingers dug into her hips and they moaned. When they both finished orgasming, he slowed down and she brought her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. They were now sweaty and panting hard, both trying to catch their breath. Machi had never came so hard in her life, even when she touched herself.  
After their breathing slowed, Machi pulled herself off of his half erect sword and climbed down to the floor to position herself between his legs on her knees. She pulled his pants off. His eyes widened. 'She's not going to...' he thought. But not even a second later her tongue was sliding up his shaft. Yuki threw his head back, one hand gripping the couch cushion, the other in Machi's hair.  
"Ahhg", he moaned. 'Her lips', he thought to himself. 'Her tongue. They're so soft.'  
After tasting every inch of his shaft, she started swirling her tongue on the head of his cock. She sucked his tip like a lollipop. Yuki had his head back and his mouth open, enjoying being in her mouth. He felt half his dick go inside her mouth and her hand was going up and down on the other half, in perfect timing with her lips. He dared to look down at her, his face red with embarrassment. What he saw was one of the most beautiful sights to behold.  
Her mouth going up and down, faster and faster, all the while sucking tenderly but firmly. With every bob of her head, Yuki felt himself slipping away. He knew he was going to cum again. Without thinking, he tightened his grip in Machi's hair. She knew he was close.  
"Please cum in my mouth. I want every drop of you."  
That was all it took to send him over the edge because as soon as her lips touched him again, his semen shot into her mouth.  
"Ahh! Oh fuck!" He was coming again, and so damn hard. Machi sucked him dry and swallowed every bit of it, except for the little dribble of cum that was running down her chin. He looked at her, at the cum on her face, at that 'good girl just caught doing something bad' expression she was wearing.  
"Yummy", she said innocently.  
That was the last straw.  
He stood up, bent down and picked her up, taking her to his bedroom. She giggled as he, a bit aggressively, dropped her onto the bed. He removed his underwear and climbed over top of her, wasting no time, and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. Yuki didn't stay there for long though. He made his way to her neck, kissing and biting her a little.  
"Mmm", she moaned, her head tilted back, giving him better access.  
Once he was finished with her neck and had traced her collarbones with his tongue, it was time to worship her breasts again. Steadying himself on his legs on either side of her hips, he grabbed her boobs and started squeezing. She whimpered. His big hands on her soft breasts felt amazing. He started sucking them again but it wasn't long before he continued his journey down her body. He kissed her stomach as he started tugging at her skirt. Once it was off, she was completely exposed before him. Her face got red again as he stared at her naked body. He lowered himself, his arms slipping under her legs and gripping her waist. He layed there for a few seconds, just taking in the scenery.  
"You're perfect", he whispered.  
She blushed hard, covering her face with her hands. He licked up her inner thigh, getting close to her core. She could feel his hot breath down there and it was making her lips drool again.  
After kissing, licking, and nibbling at her thighs, Yuki ran his tongue through her folds. She moaned, arching her back again and gripping the sheets. His tongue slid over her pussy, tasting her juice. She bit her lip and tried not to be loud but she was getting lost under his soft tongue.  
"You taste like strawberries", he sighed into her, causing a soft and sweet moan to escape her lips. He loved that sound.  
He pushed his tongue into her opening as far as it would go. Machi grabbed his upper arms, overcome with pleasure and needing to hold on to something. This made Yuki decide to pull her hips closer to his face, making her squirm even more. He pulled his tongue out of her and just barely touched her swollen nub. She sucked in air hard to try to control herself. His tongue swirled around her clit for a minute before his lips closed in on it and gently sucked. Her legs shook and as her back arched again, Yuki moved his hands under her lower back to pull her in more. Her hands let go of him and they feel back on either side of her head. She lay there, letting him eat her, and letting herself go.  
"Ohh, Yuki. Don't stop."  
Her thighs squeezed around his head as he flicked her clit and gave lovingly gentle kisses to her lips. Machi felt that feeling of fireworks coming. She gasped and felt lightheaded. Once Yuki had touched her nub again, it was as if he pressed a button to release all of the built up pressure he had caused between her thighs. She threw her head back and moaned quite loudly. He could feel her legs shaking around him and he continued to suckle her until she had made it through. She panted, hot and bothered, her legs still slightly shaking. She didn't move. She just layed there trying to remember how to breath.  
Yuki unraveled his arms from her overheated body and pushed himself up. Hovering over her again, he pressed his lips to hers gently. They kissed each other, her hands on his chest while he supported himself with one hand and in the other he held her chin. Machi felt him hard against her womanhood again. Pretty soon the familiar ache between both of their legs were back. Yuki released her lips from his and looked down at her body. Machi adjusted herself on the bed and as she did so her boobs bounced a little. His cock twitched and he rammed his full length back inside of her where it belonged. She screamed, gripping his shoulders again. He moaned as he slid in and back out of her hard and fast. His fullness felt so good.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!", she cried as he bounced her over his dick. He groaned loudly and grabbed the headboard, using it as support as he slammed in and out of her as hard as he could. Machi barely had time to breath before he would enter her again. With her breasts bouncing in his face and her hot sleeve sucking in his swollen cock, he felt himself being pushed over the edge yet again. But he kept going, forcing her into her third orgasm. By this point, Machi was cumming so hard her whole body was practically convulsing. Her legs shook hard as he spilt his hot, sticky seed into her again. When he pulled out he dropped next to her on the bed, both of them utterly exhausted. Cum oozed out of her and soaked the bed. They lay there for a minute, panting.  
Yuki pulled a blanket over them and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead.  
"I love you", he whispered.  
"I love you too", she said smiling. "But I might not be able to walk tomorrow."  
"That's okay. We can just stay in bed all day."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write but it was a little exhausting. XD Please let me know what you think!


End file.
